


Lost your faith - Lost your god

by inlovewithagod



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Cutting, Enjolras' knife, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithagod/pseuds/inlovewithagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets fed up with Grantaire's Apollo worship and tries to break the illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost your faith - Lost your god

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction up here, yay! Might have a second chapter soon...

It starts the way every night in the Café Musain does. They gather, drink and listen to Enjolras' speeches about a better tomorrow. At this point Grantaire could die of boredom would it be possible. So he just drinks and drinks in the corner that's mostly his by now, everybody having found their own favorite place during the months they spent in the Café. 

This corner he kind of claimed for himself might be the most neglected place in the history of everything, everybody turned away from there most of the time having much more interesting things to look at than the usual drunk they called their friend. Everybody, but one. Enjolras never forgot to spare a glance, however angry he got because of the cynicism practically radiating from that corner. And it disturbed Grantaire. Why would their leader still care about him? Well, this counted as caring, in his vocabulary. This fact made him sad sometimes. 

And sometimes he got angry too. So angry he could have set the Café on fire to send his mates running as fast as they can. If he doesn't, somebody else will. He never believed in their little revolution. He knew they were about to die. 

Once he got fed up with being alone with his thoughts he cheered loudly in the middle of Enjolras' sentence about some economical shit. Suddenly every eye turned to him as he stood, swaying a little and not letting go of his bottle. He hit his wrist with his free hand, imitating clapping and smiled at their leader. 

"And what then, oh Apollo, our fearless leader?" Every word was dripping with sarcasm. "What then?"

Enjolras didn't lose his temper. "Then we fight. And the people will fight on our side." He said calmly but his voice was firm, just like every other time he explained this to them. 

"They won't, don't you see? You're leading them to slaughter." Grantaire said quietly, gesturing to everyone in the room and only noticed he excluded himself in the painful silence that followed his words. 

Enjolras stood unmoving for a bit then nodded to Combeferre who started to usher everybody out, pushing their drinks in their hand and telling them to come back tomorrow. 

Enjolras stayed like he was, unmovable, beautiful like a statue of the finest marble and Grantaire didn't notice his heart was beating so loud until they were entirely alone. The place felt alien without the noisy company of the others but Grantaire had no time to think about that because Enjolras was suddenly really close, grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall, stepping even closer, their breaths mixed. Grantaire moaned when his back hit the bricks but remained silent after, too busy staring at his friend. 

Then Enjolras' lips and teeth were on his and he forgot how to breathe. He needed no oxygen afterall, now that he had what he's been yearning for, no matter how much he denied, on sleepless nights when he wanted to literally drown himself in alcohol, on strangely empty mornings filled with the worst headaches and on evenings like this one. He wanted this so much it hurt. And now that he got it, it hurt even more because his Apollo was biting. He tasted blood and he cared not, he moaned into the kiss even. Then Enjolras pulled his shirt from his trousers and with a flick of his knife he just pulled out, made all the buttons fall to the ground and his mouth left Grantaier's to move and suck at his neck with all he got. 

It was easy just like with the buttons when the knife bit into his side. He groaned an let the pain send a shudder all over his body. Enjolras lifted his gaze then, leaving his abused neck to look him in the eye.

"You like it, of course you do." There was only disgust in his eyes and that hurt Grantaire so much more than any bodily misery could. Enjolras maintained eye contact while cutting two more lines across Grantaire's stomack and chest, letting the blade go deeper this time. Grantaire squirmed but, if the growing bulge in his breeches was anything to go by, not because of the pain at all. 

"Apollo..." He sighed and recieved a third cut that barely missed his left nipple. His face was red and his whole being trembled with arousal. Enjolras went back to his neck and when he touched his shoulders it was with his hands, not the knife to push his shirt down, surprisingly gentle for just a moment. 

By the time the white material hit the floor, so did Grantaire's trousers and undergarments, and he was turned around by strong and unforgiving hands. The knife came down hard on his back many times and then Enjolras was flush against his back and he moaned loud and obscene, grinding his arse back against his Apollo's obvious arousal. 

The blade stopped for a minute at the back of his neck then trailed slowly and without leaving a scar down his spine and between his arse cheeks. 

"You love this, don't you? See, you can do what I want you to." He shoved two fingers into Grantaire's mouth and Grantaire knew why so he made them as slick as he could in the short time he got before they were taken from his lips and went straight to his bottom. He just sighed when they breached him and started moving right away. Enjolras moved the knife across his back again fast, leaving deep scars in it's wake. Some blood dripped into his hastily opened entrance making it easier for Enjolras' member to enter him. Once inside, Apollo started moving immediately, and leaned close to bite where Grantaire's shoulder and neck met and at the same time he moved the blade to cut down his "friend's" chest again.

Grantaire has never felt this great with anybody before and he was eager to voice it with loud moans and rolling his hips to get his god, his love deeper inside him. And then the noises were cut off by a strong hand curling around his throat and Enjolras' thrusts became even faster. The pain should've been unbearable but Grantaire enjoyed it far too much to care. His face went redder from the lack of oxygen and soon he came harder than ever. Enjolras continued to move inside him, sighing when the oversensitive heat contructed around him helplessly. 

"Remember, that I am no god... I am not your Apollo, I am nothing like your fantasies about me are. Would a god do this to you?" he drew impossibly deeper and angled his hips to hit Grantaire's spot harder, making his cock twitch, even though he has just spent. "And remember... because this is never going to happen again." And with that he was gone too, a quiet little moan slipping out of his mouth and Grantaire's breath hitched to that. 

Unceremoniusly, Enjolras slipped out and let him slide down the wall, still facing it. After a few minutes of quiet shuffling, there were footsteps going toward the door and only then, let Grantaire himself shake with tears in his eyes, a hand on his mouth keeping him from calling after Enjolras, after the only god Grantaire has ever been faithful to. How could he not love him still? But Apollo let him fall.


End file.
